The Night of the Comet
by Miss Milly
Summary: Set after DoBs. Now allied with an army of banished firebenders, one half of the new Gaang plans their next attack. On the night Souzin's comet returns. The other half struggle to reach the Western Air Temple with some old enemies. Rated T. Tokka Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after the Day of Black Sun (the episode or just the day in general.) There are some minor spoilers, but none that I'm sure most of you didn't see coming. The episode (both parts) came out in the UK yesterday (I think) and I was lucky enough to stumble across a link to it. If you want it just PM and I'll point you in the right direction. Also, for those of you that have seen it, I have decided to ignore a certain thing for the sake of this story. On that note, I ship Zutara (not hardcore) and Tokka so they will be showing their faces sometime in the not too distant future. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and the stupid disclaimer thingy: I don't own it blah blah blah don't sure me yada yada yada and scene. --- This is for the whole fic, I don't have the patience to type it out for every chapter. **

**Read and Review please!

* * *

**

Katara frowned as she replayed the day in her head again. It was all started so well, but little did they know, their attack was doomed from the beginning. It was all a trap. And now, now her father and the rest of the adult warriors were taken as prisoners while the youngest of the ragtag army escaped on Appa. And they were still on him, seeking out the Western Air Temple for refuge.

She glanced at the group of them sitting in the saddle. Sokka was silent and staring at his feet. His eyes were glassed over and Katara could see tears threatening to fall. The Duke was staring out over the clouds in a daze and Toph was sitting beside him, her arms crossed over her chest and her face screwed up in anger and disappointment. Haru glanced up and looked at Katara, who was sitting beside him. His eyes were riddled with confusion and guilt of leaving his father to surrender. Teo was sitting beside his wooden chair, carving something into it with a sharp piece of metal.

Then there was Aang. He had tears running down his face when they first set off, but now he showed no emotion as he stared out into the empty sky in front of him. It was just like when Appa was stolen. There was an anger, building and bubbling up inside him, just waiting to be released, and Katara already pitied the one who would have to face it.

Haru finally broke the silence. "It's getting dark. We should probably land and make camp for the night. It's been a long day." He suggested. Katara nodded.

"Your right. We're all exhausted." She sighed and stole another glance at Aang, who was steering Appa into a thick forest below them.

When they landed they all climbed off of the large bison. They had no supplies to unpack. No food, no bedrolls and very little water.

Haru and Toph had bent tents for everyone, but that wasn't enough. They needed light and warmth. Ironically, they needed fire.

The Duke shivered. He was a tough kid, but he was still just a kid. "Katara? I'm cold." He said quietly and looked up at her.

"Why don't we just make one shelter." Katara approached Toph and Haru. "That way, we can use our body heat to keep each other warm."

Haru nodded but Toph said nothing. With a twist of her foot the earth tents suck back into the ground and a larger one took their place.

"We should get some sleep." Aang said quietly. He dragged his staff into the makeshift shelter and sat in the darkest corner. Sokka followed silently.

"I think I'm going to stay up for awhile." Teo said as he rolled his chair over to Katara, Haru, Toph and The Duke. "I could keep watch, I don't feel like sleeping."

Katara nodded and The Duke took Toph's hand and led her into the shelter. Toph didn't object. She was tired and though she wouldn't admit it, thought it was cute that the small child was trying to look out for her.

"We should go too." Haru said quietly and Katara followed him silently and went to sit by Sokka.

Soon snores filled the tent and Katara knew most of her companions were asleep. She glanced at her brother. His breathes were shallow and irregular as if trying not to cry.

"We'll see him soon, Sokka. We will." She said referring to their father who was left behind.

"I know." He mumbled.

"You did great today, even if we didn't win." Katara continued hopefully, she hated when he got into this state of silent anger and sadness. He just nodded in thanks. "What is it Sokka? We all did the best that we could. Your battle plans were amazing! But the whole thing, it was a trap. We just didn't see that coming."

Sokka didn't reply for a few minutes. Finally, after Katara had given up hope of getting an answer, he spoke up. "Suki." He said quietly. "She's, she's alive. She's a prisoner. We could have saved her! We could have gone in and taken her out of her cell with the other Kyoshi Warriors. But we didn't. She didn't even cross my mind until we ran into Azula. But it could have ended differently. If we had freed them, they could've helped us fight. Maybe we could've won."

"Don't go thinking that with their help we would win. What difference would three warriors make? Azula had everything planned out. Every single step. What could three people do to make that any different?"

"…she would be here now…" And he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think? I didn't give too much away did I? Just the basics and nothing people couldn't have figured out on their own if they really thought about it. **

**Don't forget to review, please!  
**

**_Emily_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! 5 reviews for one chapter? That's a first. And because all of you made my day, I wrote a short chapter just cause I'm in such a great mood! Here we find out what happened to some of our (maybe) favourite characters...**

* * *

"Please, have some tea." Iroh said as he passed a chipped cup to the young woman beside him. She reluctantly took it from him without meeting his eyes.

"Thank you." She mumbled quietly.

"For everything." Added one of her companions sitting across from them. Iroh nodded and looked up into the sun above the forest trees without squinting. It was almost evening, and it would get dark very soon. It was hard to believe that just a few short hours ago, he was preparing himself for the fight of his life. He couldn't count on anyone else, not even his firebending. All he had was his physical strength. And apparently it was enough, he thought smugly to himself.

"Why don't we collect some firewood and get some rest. It had been a very eventful day for all of us." Iroh suggested and started to stand up, but was stopped by the girl sitting beside him.

"I'll go. You've done too much already." She said quietly and set off into the forest without another word.

"Don't mind her." The last companion said mournfully. "She gave up in that prison. At first, she was so sure that our friend would come to save us. When he didn't, she stopped talking all together. She barely ate anything we were brought and she didn't drink often. She became so…resigned and, and unfeeling. It was really scary."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Iroh said as he took another sip of his makeshift tea. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked politely.

"I don't think so, er…"

"Iroh." He filled in.

She smiled warmly. "Iroh. There's not much any of us can do." She frowned slightly as she said this. "I'm Lai by the way and this is Ying. Suki's collecting firewood." Lai explained.

"It is very nice to meet you, Lai and Ying." He said bowing to each of them in turn. He was silent for a second before continuing. "Tomorrow morning I plan on heading north. I have some friends up there that would be willing to help us. Will you be joining me?" He asked the two girls.

"I'm not sure." Ying said hesitantly. "We would really like to get back home." She glanced at Lai who was biting her lip, trying to think what the best course would be. Normally, Suki would be the one to make these decisions, but seeing as she wasn't in her right state of mind, it was up to her.

"It will take a few weeks, but it will be worth it." Iroh continued. "I think you will love it there. The people are very kind…" Iroh glanced around carefully and lowered his voice, "and they're on _our_ side." He finished cryptically and tapped his nose.

The Kyoshi warriors nodded and agreed to go with him. They shared the news with Suki, but got little reaction from her. After the others had all gone to bed, she stared into the flames dancing in front of her, taunting and teasing, just as Azula had done.

* * *

**Yeah, it was a little short but two chapters in one day is a lot considering I wasn't home for most of the day. I can't wait to write the next chapter 'cause one of my newly revided absolute fav character is finally going to show his face! (And he'll show it faster if I get lots more reviews...XD) **

**Don't forget to review!**

**_Emily_**


	3. Chapter 3

**SQUEE! 9 whole reviews with only two chapters? That is like a record for me! When I first posted this fic I was thinking about how it wasn't really that great, but I've definetly been proven wrong. And because you guys are so great at reviewing, I'm going to be great at updating! **

**So here's the next bit! Enjoy! dances around happily at the oh-so-awesome reviews

* * *

**

Katara stretched as she stepped out of the makeshift tent and into the cool morning air. Everyone else was still asleep, including Teo who was slumped over in his wooden chair snoring softly. Eventually, she heard quiet footsteps behind her and turned around. "Morning, Aang." She said cheerfully.

"Morning." He muttered and stifled back a yawn.

"You okay?" She asked quietly.

Aang looked down at his feet. "I guess…" He mumbled. Katara was about to try and say something comforting when she felt a tug at her elbow.

"Katara?" The Duke looked up at her with expectant eyes. She bent down to his height.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"I'm thirsty." He whispered as to not wake up any others. Katara's hand immediately went to her waist where she normally kept her water pouch. But it wasn't there.

"My pouch! I just had it yesterday!" She exclaimed when she found out it was missing.

"I'll check Appa's saddle." Offered Aang and he walked off towards the sleeping bison. Katara furrowed her brows together trying to remember if she had set it down somewhere. Then it hit her. She had passed it to Bato while she climbed onto Appa before escaping from the Fire Nation soldiers.

"It's not here!" Katara called to Aang as she stood up. He climbed off of Appa and walked back over to her and The Duke. "We need to find a stream or some other water source." She told him.

"No need." A voice called from just inside the bushes. They heard twigs cracking, leaves rustling before someone stepped out, dripping wet. "There's a pond just back there." He said and pointed behind him.

Katara furrowed her brows and glared at the young man standing a few feet in front of her. "What are _you_ doing here?" She snarled at him.

"Zuko!" Aang exclaimed when he recognized the young prince. There was something…different about him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something.

"I'm here to help." Zuko said as if that explained everything.

"Go wake Toph." Katara said to The Duke and he scurried off back into the tent. She turned back to Zuko. "Don't move." She snapped at him.

A few seconds later, The Duke came running back dragging a drowsy Toph behind him.

"Whadayawan?" She grumbled loudly.

"It's Zuko. He's here. He followed us." Aang said quietly. "We need to know if he's lying." He continued.

"You know the whole feeling-if-their-lying thing isn't reliable anymore. Remember what happened with Azula?" Toph reasoned.

"He's different." Katara said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked curiously.

"Azula is really...calm and collected. Zuko…Zuko has a hot temper. He wears his heart on his sleeve. He can actually show emotion…" She finished softly.

'I'm right here you know." Zuko pointed out loudly.

"You! You shut up!" She growled towards him and glared at him unblinking. He pursed his lips but said nothing.

"Let's just figure out why he's here." Aang cut in. "…so… why are you here?"

"I came to help." He said simply.

"A little less vague." Katara snarled.

"During the eclipse, I went my father's chamber-"

"Wait, you knew where Ozai was? You could've helped us!" Aang cried angrily.

"I only had eight minutes to tell the most powerful man in the world that I was leaving to help the avatar, who he just found out was alive." Zuko said venomously

"I hate to admit it, but he's telling the truth." Toph mumbled.

* * *

**This is kind of like a two part chapter. Sort of. I'll probably have the second part up later tonight or tomorrow after school. I really hope I'm writing everybody in character, but if I'm not, please, _please, _tell me. And tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it. 'Cause I really want this fic to go well. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**_Emily_**


	4. Chapter 4

**7? _7?_ I got seven reviews on that last chapter! I can hardly believe it. So I wrote more in gratitude. **

**So I took everyone's advice and tried to make it longer, more descriptive and...just...better lol. I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I like to think so. I also discovered the Word Count thingy on word. I have:**

**3 pages, 1, 102 words, 4,943 characters(no spaces), 6,044(with spaces), 29 paragraphs and 112 lines. I had some fun with that lol. **

**I'm not sure how happy I am with Azula's part though, but I felt I had to write a small bit with her before I got all caught up in my complicated plots and shipp-y-ness. XD**

**Alright, enough chitchat. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"But I still don't trust him." She added and quickly took her earthbending stance. Katara frowned. She knew Toph's skill in detecting lies was dependable and more often than not. It was just Azula who could elude it. But then again Azula was Zuko's sister, what if it was a family trait? Though it _was _Zuko and subtlety and n n nnnnn not showing emotion were never any of his strong suites.

"Do I look like I'm lying to you? Look at me! I spent all of yesterday following you and your bison in a stupid Fire Nation air balloon until it got dark and I didn't see you land so I spent all night trying to find out where you guys were which I didn't because I crashed the balloon but then I heard voices so I followed them and finally found you." Zuko shouted and took a deep breath and placed a hand on the nearest tree for support. Katara and Aang could only stare and The Duke just looked back and forth between his companions and the stranger gasping for breath in awe. The four of them stood in silence, desperately trying to make sense of this odd and unexpected situation.

The silence was finally broken when the rest of their group stumbled out of the tent into the bright sunlight and onto the young prince watching them all hesitantly with an underlying look of unwavering determination.

"What is he doing here?" Sokka grumbled as he reached his hand behind him to grab his trusty boomerang.

"Apparently, he's on our side now." Katara said without taking her eyes off of Zuko and keeping her stance. Sokka snorted loudly.

"You don't believe that pile of cow-sheep dung, do you?" He asked harshly and yawned blatantly.

"We don't know." Aang replied and looked Zuko up and down again, as if trying to measure his sincerity.

"I can show you the balloon if you want." Zuko suggested once his lungs had caught up with the words that had left his mouth earlier. "It's a short walk from here, not to mention there's water so you'll be able to get something to drink." He added and glanced at the short child who clung to the blind girl.

"It could be a trap." Sokka said immediately. "A few of us should go with him while the rest stay here in case they try to ambush us or something." He advised and glared at Zuko distrustfully.

"So who's going then?" Asked Toph who hadn't moved since taking her stance.

Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Toph, you should. You can feel if someone is sneaking up on us. Aang and Katara shouldn't go. There's no water and if it is a trap, we can't let them get their grubby little firebending hands on the avatar. Why don't Haru and I go too." He mumbled mostly to himself.

"What about us? Me and The Duke?" Teo asked dejected and rolled up to them on his chair.

Sokka hesitated before replying. "If there is an attack, we'll have to be able to defend ourselves and not have to worry about anyone else. Until we find a suitable weapon for either of you, I'd rather not risk it." Teo nodded purposefully. An inventor had raised him so he should be able to come up with something quickly.

"So it's settled. Me, Haru and Toph will go, and the rest of you stay here." Sokka said so as to finalize their plans.

"Lead the way, Scarface." Toph said and pushed Zuko forward harshly and she and her companions followed.

* * *

"Good morning, girls." Iroh greeted cheerfully as the Kyoshi Warriors slowly opened their eyes one by one around the blackened wood from last night's fire. "We should get an early start. We have a long day of walking ahead of us." He warned.

"When do you think we will get to…where we're going?" Lai sat up and asked tiredly. She stretched her arms wide while Ying yawned and rubbed her eyes. Suki lay between them, her back turned towards the fire. She hardly stirred.

"Not for at least a week." Iroh replied gravely. The girls nodded but quickly turned their attention to their friend.

"C'mon Suki, we have to go." Lai said softly and crawled over to where her friend lay, clearly awake. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while Ying knelt down on her other side. She took the fallen warrior's hands and pulled them upwards and Suki followed reluctantly. Once they were sure she would stand on her own, they started to walk with Iroh in the lead.

The whole day passed in dead silence as they walked. Their legs began to ache and burn, but they carried on. They had to. None of them had anywhere else to go. The sun beat down on them unrelentlessly and the terrain was unforgiving. Over half the day was spent climbing uphill over large rocks and foliage, and there was no end in sight. As the sun was setting, Suki finally collapsed.

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "I think we should stop now." She mumbled almost inaudibly. Ying glanced at Iroh and he nodded. She quickly sat down beside her friend and wrapped her arm over her shoulders.

"I'll collect some firewood tonight." Lai offered and wandered around the uneven ground, picking up the odd twig or two.

* * *

"See? See! I told you it was there. Now you know I'm telling the truth." Zuko boasted smugly to his three escorts. Sokka furrowed his brows while Haru bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"What is it? I can't feel anything." Toph complained when Haru finally let out a small snort.

Sokka gazed up in the trees. He had to admit it was a funny sight. The deflated balloon hung limply over many branches of the various trees surrounding it. The basket was hanging sideways with an assortment of scorch marks obviously made from Zuko. The engine lay dented in the middle of a small, serene pond.

"Your brother has abandoned us, Azula. If he ever sets foot in this palace again, have the guards kill him." Ozai directed from his traditional throne surrounded by flames.

"Of course, father." Azula bowed deeply from below him. She swiftly stood up straight and left the throne room. After months of sleepless nights filled with fruitless planning and strategizing, it was all going to pay off.

With a quick order to her close allies, her plan would be executed seamlessly.

Key word being execute.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! **

**What ya think? Better? Longer? Descriptive-y-er?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**_Emily_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this update took longer than usual and to make up for it, it's a little longer. This one only focuses on the gAang, mainly because I needed to some stuff to happen so other stuff can happen. Yay for stuff! Thank you all so much for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

Zuko knelt down at the edge of the pond and slid his pack of his shoulders. He opened it carefully and pulled out three empty leather pouches and tossed one to each Haru and Sokka. He opened the last one and placed it gently into the pond. "Well?" He looked expectantly at his escorts. Sokka frowned slightly, but Haru knelt down hesitantly beside Zuko and began to fill his pouch. 

"I still don't trust you." Sokka stated loudly and walked down the pond's edge before kneeling to fill the last pouch.

"Are you guys done yet?" Toph asked impatiently. "I think its getting late Katara might think the outcast over there tried to ambush us or something." The boys all glanced up at the sky. She was right; the sun was slowly setting above them.

"She's right." Haru said and stood up. He slung the filled pouch over his shoulder and the other two did the same thing. The four of them walked away from the pond and back into the dense forest.

The pond was farther away from their camp then Zuko had originally anticipated, and it had taken almost the whole day to get there. Soon, Toph got bored and searched for a way to amuse herself. She spent a good half hour thinking of something before she gave up and just bent some of the earth in front of her.

"Ow!" Haru cried when he stubbed his toe on the mound of rock that just appeared. Toph quickly bent it back to normal as Haru swore under his breath. She smirked widely to herself as she figured out what she was going to do.

Every so often she would bend some earth right in front of one of the boys and watch them clench their teeth and swear at the pain. Unsurprisingly, Zuko was her main target and feeling him try to hide the pain in his toes just made her do it more and more often until he exploded. In all that took up a few more hours so Toph was fairly happy with how it turned out.

When they finally returned to the camp, their other companions were waiting restlessly.

"You're back!" Katara exclaimed as she rushed over to Toph and Sokka and hugged them tightly. "I was so worried something might have happened to you! Nothing did, did it?" She asked and shot a quick glare at Zuko.

"No we're fine." Sokka confirmed and Katara reluctantly let go.

"We brought back some water." Haru said and pulled a leather pouch over his shoulder and tossed it to the waterbender. "We'll use two for drinking and one can be for your waterbending." Haru explained.

Katara caught it with ease and opened the top, just to make sure there was actually water in there. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she pulled the pouch's strap over her own shoulder. "It's late. We should all go to sleep so we can leave early tomorrow morning." She suggested and rubbed her arms for warmth.

"I'll make a fire." Zuko offered and pulled a few twigs off of nearby trees.

"No." Katara objected quickly and Zuko was taken aback.

"Why not? It's cold." He questioned.

"Because, we don't want any smoke. We can't afford to be found right now. We're too vulnerable." She explained obviously and stalked off into the earth tent. The rest of the group followed, but Zuko stood at the entrance hesitantly. When no one invited him in, he wandered away towards the familiar bison. He reached his hand out to the large animal and placed it on its side. Appa groaned politely. He obviously remembered him from Bah Sing Se.

"At least I have one friend here." He mumbled quietly so only he and the bison could hear. Zuko sat down beside Appa and leaned his head against his soft fur. Soon, he was asleep.

"What is it?" Zuko heard Aang's voice ask just a short while later. He was about to open his eyes, but then thought better of it. He could still feel the cool light of the moon so it was obviously still night.

"I had this nightmare." Katara's voice replied, surprisingly close to Zuko. He almost jumped, but caught himself before he did to avoid being found out. He figured it would be better if they thought he was still asleep. "We were back in that Fire Nation village with Hama and I was blood bending again. The whole scene just kept replaying in my mind over and over again. I had this ultimate control and power over her…it was so scary." Her voice cracked slightly as she whispered almost inaudibly.

Bloodbending? Zuko thought and droned out the rest of their conversation, contemplating what it could be. Eventually he was convinced that it was a form of waterbending that controlled people. It was a power many people he knew in the Fire Nation would kill for and unsurprisingly, Azula immediately came to mind.

By the time he came to this conclusion, Katara and Aang had long since gone back into their tent leaving Zuko alone with the bison and his thoughts.

When the sun finally rose, the whole group was awake with the exception of Zuko, who was still leaning up against Appa. Haru bent their shelter back into the ground and the rest packed their few belongings into Appa's saddle.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Toph shouted at Zuko once they were ready to go. She bent the earth up from under him and he flew into the air and landed on the hard ground.

"Ow!" He groaned loudly into the dirt and the others laughed at him. Zuko blushed and grimaced as he pulled himself off the ground. It' my destiny, he reminded himself. This is my destiny.

Eventually, everyone loaded onto Appa and they started flying. The first few hours of their journey was in silence, but Zuko couldn't bear it anymore.

"So where are we going?" He asked politely and tried to ignore the looks that passed around the group, but failed miserably. "Do you seriously think I would have left my seemingly perfect life for nothing? I had my honor back. My father finally accepted me back as his son. I even had a girlfriend! But I left all of it. I'm in this for the long run." He said in angry determination.

"We're going to the Western Air Temple." Aang told him after a few seconds of shocked silence. "We have to get organized before going back to the palace." Zuko nodded and they fell back into silence. He figured if he was going to talk to anyone, it should be the avatar; at least he'll treat him kindly and with respect.

"So…when do you think you'll go back?" Zuko asked when he couldn't stand any more of the silence again.

At this Aang hesitated. Not because he didn't trust Zuko completely, but because he himself didn't know. "Before Sozun's comet arrives." He finally answered.

"I see." Zuko said, knowing full well that the war would be lost if they didn't succeed by then. Then an idea occurred to him. "As the avatar, you're a firebender, right?" Zuko started. "And if you're a firebender, then you'll gain strength from the comet as well. Not to mention you'll have me." He reasoned.

"No. I'm not." Aang protested. "I'm not a firebender, and I never will be." He said quietly.

"But," Zuko was confused. "You're the avatar. It's your duty to learn all the elements!" He exclaimed.

"I tried…and I can't." Aang hung his head.

"But…it's your responsibility! Your destiny! The world can't be balanced if you aren't. No wonder the invasion didn't work." Zuko spat.

"Enough." Katara cut in sharply. "Leave him alone. He doesn't have to firebend if he doesn't want to." She said to Zuko.

"Of course he does! He has to he's the avatar! It's his job." He said and glared at both Katara and Aang. After a few moments he spoke again. "Lessons start the second we land tonight." He mumbled and turned his back towards the others.

* * *

**It's the moment we've all been waiting for! But will Aang actually want to learn? We shall see. XD**

**I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**

**_Emily_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next update! I worked extra-specialy hard on this one. Not too much happens, but its chock full of shippy goodness! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Take your stance." Zuko commanded awkwardly and paced back and forth in front of the young airbender. Aang half-heartedly spread his legs and hung his head. "Alright. Uh, when I first started learning, I was told to focus all of my emotions to the outer edges of my body." He paused and ran his hands through his loose hair. He was about to continue, but was cut off. 

"Can't I just practice my breathing?" Aang asked lamely. Zuko stared at him in confusion.

"Why would you do that?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Something about control or patience or…something." Aang feigned a grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Stop stalling! I know you hate all of us firebenders, but that doesn't mean it's a bad element! Why won't you just learn?" Zuko lost his temper and his nostrils flared. His loud voice caught the attention of the rest of group sitting in their new camp. They had landed on the edge of a river surrounded by a dense forest to ensure that they wouldn't be found. Two new tents were formed from the dirt and the companions sat near them, pretending they weren't listening to Aang's lesson. Katara and Sokka were particularly worried thinking back on what happened last time.

His fake smile vanished quickly. "There's nothing wrong with the element… it's just, I can't do it. I won't."

"Then why not?" Growled Zuko. _Had he given up everything for a kid who had already quit? _He thought when Aang shifted his gaze to his feet. "Fine. I won't teach you." He spat and stalked off into the smaller tent, knowing it was meant only for him. It was cool and dark, but just what Zuko needed at the moment. He sat at the back and leaned against the hard rock wall and hung his head.

He heard the other's voices trying to sooth and comfort Aang but eventually they were silent. _It's me they should be comforting. _He thought bitterly. After all, he had a great life going despite the face that he was very unhappy. He could have lived with unhappy. But no, for some reason, he had decided he could do better for himself. He thought, maybe if he did something good, like, say, help the avatar by teaching him how to firebend, then he might think of himself as something other than useless. Sure, he had made mistakes, but who hasn't? Why couldn't they just accept him? Why couldn't _anyone_ accept him?

The sky had slowly darkened and Zuko made up his mind. He was leaving as soon as the others fell asleep. He waited, and listened and finally their voices were silent and soft snores emerged from their tent. Zuko tiptoed out of his own tent, and quietly made his way towards Appa's saddle, where his pack was being stored. He grabbed it and slung it over his back, and left the camp and followed the river by the light of the moon. He was only traveling for a few moments when he heard a voice humming softly around the bend of the river. He approached cautiously, and readied himself to fight if it came to that. He followed the humming and came across Katara, whose eyes were closed and she was bending some of the water in front her. Her hands danced in slow swirling motions and the water followed gracefully. Zuko was took a light step to walk away, but accidentally stepped on a twig. Katara's eyes flew open and her gaze fell on Zuko.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving." He said coldly.

"What?" She asked puzzled but maintained her stance in the middle of the river.

"I'm going. I'm more of a hindrance than a help, and it's obvious no one wants me here." He replied resentfully.

"Well your right. We don't want you." Katara said harshly. "But you're also right about Aang needing to learn how to firebend and you're the only one here that knows how." She added hesitantly. "So…you can't go."

"Who made you the boss of me? I can go and do what I want. You have no authority to tell me what I can and can't do. And I'm leaving. Goodbye." He stomped in the opposite direction.

"Wait." Katara called after him. She climbed out of the river and sat with her back to him on the bank. She took a deep breath before starting. "My mother had this cousin. He was picky, and whiney, and…and just so infuriating! He wouldn't leave her alone. One day he left for the Earth Kingdom to fight in the war and my mother was devastated."

"I thought she hated him." Zuko interjected.

"She did. And sometimes it was all she talked about." Katara smiled softly to herself at the memory. "But he was still her family." She paused again. "Our group is just like a family, Zuko. And you happen to be the picky, whiney, infuriating cousin. But whether we like it or not, you're part of our family now. So…you can't leave." She finished.

Zuko scratched his head and stalked back up the river. "I'm going back to bed." He mumbled under his breath.

Katara watched his back disappear back around the bend in the river and sighed. Had she actually just convinced him to stay? But Aang did need to learn firebending and there was no one else for the job. She stood up and stepped back into the cool water and started practicing again.

Back at the camp, Toph awoke when she heard Katara blindly feel her way into the earth tent. She had felt her leave hours before and let out a sigh of relief that she returned safely. Toph closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, but now that she was awake, she couldn't. She groaned softly and wandered out of her tent into the dim light. Not that she could see it, she just felt the cool, damp air that she had learned to distinguish as morning.

Soft vibrations suddenly reached her feet as someone approached. "Morning." Sokka yawned from behind her.

"Hey Snoozles." Toph greeted and tried not to act too happy to see him.

"I heard you leave the tent and I figured you could use some company." Sokka said and flopped down on the ground near Appa, who was snoring loudly. In translation, he came to be there to protect her. Toph blushed slightly at the thought, but tried not to think anything of it. Sokka had been unable to protect the Northern Water Tribe princess who had sacrificed her life to become the moon spirit, and the fact that Suki was in Azula's clutches hit him hard. He only felt obligated to be there to make sure nothing happened.

Nevertheless, it still made her feel special.

"I don't trust him." Sokka said bitterly and Toph was brought back to reality.

"Who?" Toph asked and though she couldn't see it, she knew Sokka was rolling his eyes.

"Haru." He said sarcastically. "Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Right." She laughed weakly. "I knew that."

"He's hiding something. I know he is." Sokka glared at Zuko's tent.

"You think everyone's hiding something." Toph pointed out.

"I'm usually right." He defended.

"Of course you are. Everyone has something to hide."

"What would you have to hide, Toph?" He asked curiously.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you!" She snapped shrilly and sped back to their tent, leaving Sokka to scratch his head.

* * *

**See? Not too much, but very shippy. Yay! **

**Tell me what you think!**

**_Emily_**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is! I agree that what Katara said about Zuko being part of the family was a bit rushed, but then again I don't. I mean, they've known him as long as they've known Aang,(give or take a few hours) and they know lots of his strengths and weaknesses, and even some of his past. But then he got all "oh, i think i'll betray you after you offered to heal my disgracing scar with your special magical water". Bleh. **

**Anyway, I'm not sure I really like how this turned out, but I couldn't figure out how to make it better so I gave up and this is what you get. Yay! I hope you like it anyway! **

* * *

Appa took off gracefully into the air and soared above the clouds. After the surprisingly uneventful morning, they were finally on their way again.

Part of the family? _Part of the family?_ How could she have said something so…so…stupid! Katara wondered to herself in disbelief. Now that she was rested and in her right stated of mind, she had time to think about last night. Why had she convinced him to stay? He wanted to leave, and she wanted him to!

I had to be the exhaustion. It was late at night, and she was very tired. People do stupid things when their tired…right? She stole a quick glance at Zuko, who was taping his hand against the side of the wooden saddle in boredom. He acted as if nothing had happened and hadn't said anything to her since last night, but she wasn't complaining. She didn't want to talk to him anyway.

"Katara! Could you stop that?" Toph jolted her back into reality.

"What?" She looked at her friend sitting beside her, somewhat dazed.

"Your cracking your knuckles and it's bugging me. So stop." She said lazily. Katara looked down at hands and blushed.

"Sorry about that, Toph, I didn't realize…" She apologized sheepishly.

"Whatever." Toph said and stretched and spread her arms and legs out comfortably. Katara shifted her gaze from the earthbender to the others in their "family". Sokka was sitting across from her glaring obviously at Zuko, who was shifting uncomfortably. Teo and The Duke were playing a game with their hands and Aang was sitting on Appa's large head steering him. Haru was sitting behind twirling his mustache.

"Hey, Aang?" He turned to face the avatar. "When do you think we'll get there?" He questioned curiously.

Aang paused. "Probably tomorrow." He finally answered.

"That's good, I'm starting to get tired of sleeping on the ground." Haru smiled and returned to play with his mustache.

The ride continued in relative silence and Katara returned to regretting her little speech from last night. Eventually she drifted off into a restless sleep.

_A gentle wind blew softly through Katara's hair as she drifted gracefully among the stars. A serene smile crept onto her face as she admired her surroundings._

"_Katara." She spun around to find the owner to the familiar voice. She couldn't find anyone. _

"_Hello?" She called out into the darkness. _

"_Katara." The voice repeated from behind her. She turned around to find a person appear out of nowhere. They had on a traditional blue Southern Water Tribe robe and their long brown hair was in a familiar braid. _

"_Mom?" Katara asked in disbelief. The woman nodded and smiled. Her deep blue eyes glimmered when they met Katara's gaze. "What, what are you doing here?" She asked tentatively. _

_Her mother approached her slowly and placed a gentle hand on Katara's cheek and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I love you, Katara." She said delicately. Katara closed her eyes and leaned into her mother's hand._

"_I love you too." She replied faintly. When she opened her eyes, her mother had vanished. "Mom? Mom!" She called out as a tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_She's gone." Another voice said and someone else appeared. He looked familiar, but Katara couldn't place his face. _

"_Who are you?" She asked and quickly wiped her own face free of tears. _

"_What? You don't recognize me?" The young man asked in feign hurt and advanced confidently towards her._

"_N-no." She stammered and took a step back. He was dressed in a blood red robe embroidered with golden stitching. Suddenly, one of his eyes flashed and a scar appeared over it, but disappeared within seconds. "Zuko?" She asked doubtfully and the corners of his mouth turned up when he heard his name. She was unaccustomed to see him without his scar and in Fire Nation robes. He looked like a stranger. _

"_Why are you here!" She cried angrily as he kept walking towards her, unfazed. _

"_We're family now." He stated simply and Katara took another step back. _

"_No we're not!" She wanted to scream at him but her jaw wouldn't move. But even if she could, there would be no time as Zuko vanished just as her mother had done. _

"_Yeah, Katara, we're all family." Aang's face appeared in front of her, then disappeared just as quickly as it came. _

"_You need me, and I'll never turn my back on you." Sokka's face did the same thing to her left. _

"_I love you, Katara…" Came and went her mother. _

"_We're family now…" Zuko showed up. Then everyone she knew started circling her overhead, calling her name._

"_Katara."_

_Her father, Haru, Toph…_

"_Katara?"_

_Teo, Jet, Sokka…_

"_Katara!" _

_Aang, her mother, Gran Gran…_

"Katara!"

She opened her eyes groggily and everyone was crowding around her.

"Are you alright?" Sokka asked, his eyes wide with concern.

"Y-yeah. I think so." Katara said weakly and sat up. She shivered. They were still flying, but no one was steering Appa. "What happened?" She asked timidly.

"You were just sleeping, and then you just started crying out of nowhere and saying something about family and started sweating. It was really scary, we didn't know what was happening to you…" Toph explained on the other side of her.

"It was just a nightmare…" Katara said unconvincingly. "I'm alright now."

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked doubtfully and placed his hand on her forehead to feel for a fever.

"Of course I am." Katara said gingerly.

Sokka frowned. "Alright, but I think we should land for the night. Just in case." He said and Aang climbed back onto Appa's head and started to search for a good place to spend the night. The group reluctantly left Katara and went to help look over the ground below them.

Zuko stared at his feet, trying to seem unconcerned with what had gone on, but he'd listened carefully to the whole conversation to make sure she was alright. He would never admit it to another living soul, but he was actually worried. He was the first to notice something was wrong, but he hesitated to tell anyone. Fortunately, Toph had picked up the vibrations and woke up from her own slumber to help her friend.

Zuko lifted his head and found Katara staring at him. Her blue eyes were filled with a desperate confusion and it was unsettling. They held each other's gaze until Katara finally looked away to the horizon.

Though she didn't know it, what she had said last night had gotten to him. Not in a bad way, it was new and refreshing. Though they didn't really like him, they still accepted him and needed his help. He already knew that, but it was nice to hear it from someone else, let alone someone who he'd betrayed only a few months before.

* * *

**So, there it was. Kind of crap-tastic I know, but oh well, I tried my best. **

**Don't forget to review! (Even if it was crappy, tell me yourself!)**

_Emily_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8! Yay! So, I just realized when I read through previous chapters that I have tonnes of mistakes. I tend to avoid using spell check on Word for my ATLA fics because I just don't have the patience to add everybody's name so I just ignore it all together. Probably not the best idea, but whatever. So, I'm looking for someone to beta-read! It should be someone that comes on the site(or at least on the computer) everyday because that's how often I update. I realize that it might slow the process of posting chapters down, but if it's better than it doesn't really matter does it? So anyway, if your interested, PM me to let me know.**

**Again, I don't think this chapter is my best but whatever. I tried. **

* * *

"I'll start a fire." Zuko offered, but got little reaction from the rest of the group, who had already started setting up camp. Zuko sighed and took in his surroundings. They landed in a small forest with few trees for cover but it was the best they could do. It was either that or an expansive desert-like field out in the open.

It wasn't a difficult choice.

So Zuko started to wander looking for fallen branches and twigs for the night. He bent down to pick one up and notice out of the corner of his eye that Sokka was glaring at him again. Zuko rolled his eyes and walked farther from the camp. His arms slowly filled with tiny, pathetic little twigs and when he finally had enough, he went back.

"Hey!" Zuko hollered at Sokka who was crouching beside his pack with his few possessions scattered on the ground in front of him. Sokka jumped and desperately tried to shove everything back in the bag and pretend he wasn't doing anything. Needless to say he failed miserably.

"What are you doing with my stuff?" Zuko bellowed when he reached the Water Tribe boy. He knelt down and tried to gather his things calmly. He grabbed his pack roughly out of Sokka's grasp and reached his hand in to get his other possessions out to reorganize them. His fingertips brushed gently up against the cool ceramic of one of his favourite teacups. He sighed in relief and tried to wrap his hand around it but swore under his breath when he was cut. He pulled it out of his pack and his face fell. It was just a shard of the patterned cup, no bigger then his palm.

He quickly glanced at his other things that lay on the ground. He breathed in relief when he saw the matching teapot and other cups were among them.

"Why would you bring a tea set?" Sokka asked, unaware of its sentimental value. Zuko pursed his lips and tried to ignore him. He stood up and stormed into his tent furiously for the second time in two days.

He knew Sokka didn't trust him, but to actually go through his personal items? It was just disrespectful. Not to mention breaking the only material thing he brought with him. It was one of his sixteenth birthday presents given to him by his uncle. He never used it, but it meant a lot to him, especially lately.

"Aw, poor Prince Zuzu broke his ickle teacup. Waa waa!" He heard Sokka's voice taunt in a baby voice outside his tent. The others laughed hysterically and Zuko tried to calm himself down by breathing in and out rhythmically. It didn't work.

It was getting darker outside when someone appeared at the front of his tent. "Uh…Zuko?" Haru asked hesitantly.

"What?" Zuko snapped viciously and the earthbender took a step back.

"It's getting kind of dark, and well, I was just going to ask if you could make a fire?" He finished quickly and prepared to run.

"Whatever." Mumbled Zuko. He lifted himself to his feet and pushed passed Haru roughly. He walked confidently towards his fallen pile of firewood to re-gather it when he had it all in his arms again, he scanned their camp for a good spot.

"Ah-hah!" Sokka shrieked from behind him and Zuko cringed. "I _knew _it!" He cried triumphantly.

Zuko furrowed his brows and tried to figure out what Sokka knew._ Obviously_ _very little,_ he thought to himself.

But Sokka continued. "You're trying to freeze us to death! You with your little pile of twigs that won't create enough warmth to heat a centipede-fly!"

"You're crazy." Was all Zuko could reply and continued searching for a good spot for the fire.

"I'm onto you fireboy!" Sokka pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"That's it!" Cried Zuko and threw down the pile of wood in his arms. "Fine! Let's fight, and don't worry, I won't use my bending." He sneered tauntingly and pulled his broadswords from his back. Sokka stared back, dumbfounded, but eventually unsheathed his own sword. The two started to circle each other, trying to stare each other down, until Sokka finally lunged at his opponent.

The sounds of swords clashing filled the evening sky as the two swordsmen did a dangerous dance with their weapons. Every so often, there would be a close call but never close enough. Zuko was shocked; the water tribesman was surprisingly quick on his feet and talented with the blade. He was sure he would win within seconds, but he quickly figured out it would take more than that to beat him.

The rest of the group had immediately crowded around to watch the fight. They soon learned they were equally matched, and it could go either way.

"Stop!" Toph yelled suddenly and everyone froze in surprise. "Someone's coming…" She whispered and placed her hand on the ground to get a better view. Her eyes widened. "It's _him_…"

"Who?" Teo asked curiously but before anyone could answer, the body of a large man burst through the trees. One arm and leg were made of metal. He scanned the camp quickly and kept walking. Everyone took their various stances ready to fight and Zuko gulped nervously. But there was no need. Combustion Man kept walking right through the camp and disappeared out the other side into the trees.

"Should we follow him?" Katara asked curiously and stared at the spot where he'd vanished.

"This doesn't make any sense." Aang stated and scratched his head in confusion.

"No kidding." Toph stood up.

"I say we follow. I want to see what he's up to and why he didn't fight us again." Sokka said and returned his sword to his side.

"I'm not sure." Katara said hesitantly. "Maybe we should split up again. The people who want to follow him can go with Sokka, and the rest of us can get to the Air Temple on Appa." She suggested. The gang nodded in agreement.

"I'll go." Toph volunteered and went to stand over by Sokka.

"Me too." Haru joined them.

"I wanna go!" The Duke said and started to join them.

"That might not be the best idea." Katara said disapprovingly.

The Duke frowned. "Why not? I can fight just as well as any of you!" He protested.

"But Pipsqueak was always there to help out." She reasoned.

"Just let him come, Katara. We'll look after him." Sokka tapped his foot impatiently and Katara shot him a glare.

"Fine. Is everybody else going on Appa?" She asked the remaining members of the group. They all nodded, including Zuko. He figured he'd be better off if he got as far away as he could, because as soon as Sokka found out he was the one that hired Combustion Man to kill Aang, he was dead meat. "If nothing happens in three days, start walking back this way to the Air Temple, alright?" She told Sokka and he tapped his foot harder. She rolled her eyes. "Just be careful." She warned and he, Toph, Haru and The Duke started walking into the forest.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I wonder what Sparky Sparky Boom Man is up to? Well actually _I _don't, but you probably do! At least I hope so, 'cause that's what I was going for. The whole suspense/mystery thing. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**_Emily_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Yay! Alright, as to how Sokka acted last chapter, read Newguy22's comment he (I'm assuming it's a he because of his pename, but if I'm wrong somebody please tell me before I make a complete ass out of myself.) Anyway read his comment and that pretty much sums up what I was gonna say in this A/N anyway. That and that I really need Zuko to get riled up. And the teaset is going to play a bit part later on in the story. Anyway, speaking of Sokka being a wee bit OOC, that's what I need a beta-reader for! I need them to point out the stupid things I do like that. So if you're interested please PM me! **

**Anyway, this chapter follows Haru, Sokka, Toph and "The Duke." (notice the quotations...hmmm...) Enjoy!**

* * *

The Duke clambered onto Sokka's back as the night grew darker. The four companions walked in silence, with the occasional update from Toph to confirm they were still on Combustion Man's trail. They'd been walking the entire night; each of them extremely glad they chose to snooze while Appa was still carrying them.

Their feet and the hours dragged on until Toph finally held up a hand signaling them to stop. She concentrated on the vibrations her feet were picking up to confirm that the large half-metal man was finally taking a rest. She let a soft sigh slide past her lips and closed her fatigued eyes. Just because she had slept on Appa earlier didn't mean she wasn't exhausted now.

While her three companions searched for a comfortable spot on the ground, Toph found the first pile of rocks and flopped down beside them. She bent herself a pillow of earth and happily snuggled into it. Toph let a content smile creep onto her face and she spread her limbs out as far as they would go around her.

"Hey Toph? Do you mind keeping watch while we sleep?" The smile was quickly replaced with an annoyed grimace and Sokka started to shuffle his feet nervously. "I'm only asking because the rest of us can't really see him, well neither can you but you can sort of and we need to know when he starts moving again." He cringed and flung his arms in front of his face and over his head in preparation for the rock he was sure to be pummeled with. But it never came. Instead, the earth swallowed him up to his neck. "Gee, thanks Toph, we really appreciate your help." He said sarcastically.

Toph grinned and sat up. "Oops." She feigned an apologetic look on her face but made no move to get him out. So he shifted awkwardly until he was somewhat comfortable, and soon enough his head was slumped over sideways and he snored softly with drool dribbling out of his mouth.

Toph yawned lightly and desperately tried to stay awake. Her eyelids drooped heavily and she fought frantically to keep them open. _I'll close them for just a few minutes, _Toph thought and let her eyes drift shut.

"Heya Toph!" The Duke greeted enthusiastically and her eyes flew back open in surprise.

"Whoa!" She cried and sat up wildly. "Geez, uh…The Duke, you scared me." The Duke sat cross-legged and looked up into Toph's grey-ish green eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." He grinned innocently and started to draw curvy lines in the dirt in front of him. Toph nodded and leaned up against her rock pillow.

"What kind of a name is "The Duke" anyway?" She asked curiously and fought back a yawn.

The Duke frowned slightly. "It's not really one, I guess. That's just what Jet started calling me when I joined the Freedom Fighters."

"Oh." Was all Toph could think to say. "Then what's your real name?"

The Duke hesitated. "Huo Jin. That's the name my father gave to me." He mumbled.

"Uh, cool." Toph said awkwardly and The Duke, or Huo Jin continued drawing in the dirt.

Then he stopped. "Do you ever miss your parents?" He asked suddenly.

Toph thought back to a few weeks before when she sent her parents a letter with Hawky. "Yeah, I guess. Sometimes."

"Good. Me too." He said and started to draw again.

"Why did you leave them?" Toph inquired curiously and held back another yawn.

"I didn't. They died."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." She apologized.

"It's ok. I don't even remember my mom; she died when I was a baby. My father raised me." Huo Jin said quietly and wiped his drawings clear from the earth. "He was killed a few years ago in a fire."

"That's terrible. Fire Nation soldiers can be so cruel sometimes." Toph empathized.

"He wasn't killed by the Fire Nation." He said and started another drawing.

"Then who-?"

"Jet." He answered quickly.

Toph was astounded. "But why?"

"My father was a General in charge of one of the Fire Nation colonies." Huo Jin mumbled. Toph's eyes widened. "He was one of the best Firebenders the army had, but he still got killed by his own element. I don't remember it very well; I just remember being trapped in a burning room and my father throwing me out the window. I think he died to save me."

"I-I, uh…" Toph wasn't sure what to say or how to react. She felt terrible that the kid's parents were dead, but had mixed feelings about him being from the Fire Nation.

"Please don't tell anybody." He pleaded.

She was going to agree to keep his secret, but all that came out was, "Are you a bender?"

Huo Jin looked shocked for a second. "I think so." He said slowly. "But you have to keep that secret too. But I hear you good at keeping bending secret…" He smirked and Toph smiled half-heartedly.

"I won't tell." She finally told him.

Though she couldn't see, the corners of his lips turned up in gratitude as he continued his lines in the dirt.

* * *

**I felt we need to see a bit of Huo Jin aka The Duke's past. Huo Jin means 'fire metal' in chinese so since it said fire, I chose it. I also kind of wanted to show a softer Toph. I hope I did ok. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**_Emily_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally, Chapter 10 is here! Much thanks goes out to Newguy22 for beta-ing and NOT to my sister who stole the laptop while I was attempting to write. Bah on her. **

**Anyway, this chapter focuses on Toph, Haru, Sokka and The Duke again, plus maybe a few more people to mess things up?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Toph dozed on and off for the rest of the night, checking every once in awhile to make sure Combustion Man was still resting. Finally, he started to move again. Toph knew he could move fast, so they needed to start following quickly.

"Guys!" She whispered loudly and stood up, brushing herself off. Haru groaned and rolled over and Sokka snorted in his sleep. The Duke's eyes opened groggily and he yawned loudly. Toph frowned at the two older boys. She first marched over to where Haru was laying and bent down so her lips were inches away from his ear. "Wake up, you big lump of useless dirt!" She shouted and Haru's eyes flew open.

"Whoa!" He yelped and stood up wildly beside Toph, who had already straitened herself up.

"Morning sunshine." She smirked smugly to herself and she heard Huo Jin giggle behind her. Next she sauntered over to Sokka, who had woken up from the blind girl's yelling. He gulped as she towered over him in his little hole she had made the earlier in the night. An evil grin stretched across her face and Sokka's face fell. He grimaced at the slight movement of her foot and suddenly he found himself was underground in a small cavern.

"Real funny Toph, now let me out!" He commanded and knocked and the rock overhead. "…T-toph?" He called out nervously. She wouldn't leave him in there, would she? Light burst into his little cave and he smiled happily. Of course she wouldn't. "Thank goodness, I thought you were gonna leave me…oh. Hey Haru." He frowned and pulled himself out of the ground. "Thanks." Sokka mumbled and brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

Toph and The Duke had already started walking laughing to themselves as they heard Sokka curse Toph from behind them.

The day continued much like the one before, though the four kids were a little less silent. They were much more lively and throughout the day, Toph and Sokka played prank after prank on one another until it got dark again. It had started when Sokka was twirling his boomerang in his idle hands and accidentally sent it flying. It whooshed away from him through the air and came back gracefully. Until it hit Toph. It had caught her off guard and knocked her briskly off of her feet when it collided with her head.

"Meathead!" She growled when she picked up the object that caused her ungraceful fall. She felt the vibrations of Sokka gulping and she glared in his general direction.

"I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to…it was an accident!" He yelped when she stood up from the ground. Toph took a step towards Sokka, who flinched, and held his precious boomerang in front of his face. With a swift motion of her wrist, she bent the centre of the metal weapon into a crinkled mess and dropped it at Sokka's feet. He felt his bottom lip tremble as he picked it up from the ground.

"C'mon Short Stuff." Toph motioned to The Duke, who followed behind her like a lost elephant-puppy. Haru shrugged his shoulders and followed after them. Sokka hung his head and dragged feet behind them, silently planning his revenge. Hours later, he'd attempted a 'sneak attack' on Toph, yelling at the top of his lungs. Needless to say it hadn't worked. Toph retaliated by simply sticking her foot out to trip him. Simple, yet effective.

Then she waited for Sokka to make the next move. But it didn't come. _So he's trying to get me on edge, _she thought to herself, _Smart move Snoozles, it's working. _Of course this wasn't the case. Sokka just hadn't tried anything in a few hours, because he couldn't think of anything to do and when he walked towards her to ask where Combustion Man was, she snapped. Toph bent the earth beneath him into a sticky, muddy liquid so when he took his next step, his leg sunk down. He frowned and tried to reach into the muddy substance and pull the leg out, but that just made his arms sink too. So Sokka had one foot on solid ground and his head was inches away from the mud.

"Hey Haru? Little help?" He asked casually and Haru hesitated before bending him out of the dirty ground.

The rest of the day went similarly. Sokka would attempt to prank the short blind girl and she would beat his ass into the ground after he messed it up somehow. Finally the two friends agreed on a truce and by that time it had started to get dark out.

"When do you think he'll stop for the night?" Haru wondered out loud about the mysterious stranger they were following.

Toph frowned. "It doesn't feel like he's slowing down or tired."

"Well I don't really want to stop." Sokka stated and widened his step to cover more ground.

"But I'm tired!" The Duke protested folding his arms across his chest and stopping.

"I hate to say it, but maybe we should give up and start walking back." Haru suggested halfheartedly.

"I want to know why he didn't attack us. You guys can go back, but I'm going to keep following." Sokka told them and kept walking slowly.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Katara would have a fit if she found out we split up. We either all go back, or all keep going." The three boys thought in silence, but were quickly interrupted. "So? Are we going or not?" She asked irritated.

"I'm all for going." Sokka spoke up.

"I think we should go back." Countered Haru.

"I just said I was tired. I still want to follow the three-eyed guy." The Duke shrugged and let out a yawn.

"So we'll keep going then." Toph turned to Sokka. "You carry the Duke so he can sleep." She ordered and The Duke raced towards him.

"Yay! Rooster-piggy back ride!" He squealed and jumped onto Sokka's back, who let out a loud "Oof!" and staggered along in a zigzagged path.

"Alright, let's go." Toph said and they kept walking. "Bunch of babies…" She muttered under her breath as she walked confidently along in the darkness.

The hours went by slowly and Combustion Man showed no sign of stopping anytime soon, so they had no choice but to follow. Toph sighed quietly. Her legs ached and her feet were sore. Her eyes once again threatened to droop without a moment's notice from the lack of sleep for two nights in a row.

Iroh sat humming by the little fire he'd created for him and the three girls he was traveling with. Over the past few days, he'd learned more and more about them and their pasts, and even why and how they'd been imprisoned. He'd run out of the few tealeaves he'd managed to sneak out of the cell that he'd been held in and was already feeling the loss.

The Kyoshi Warriors were sleeping fitfully on the other side of the fire when Iroh thought he'd heard footsteps coming towards him, but shrugged it off as his imagination.

Suddenly, as if in slow motion, Iroh heard round pockets of air approaching him and finally a small explosion of fire and air burst beside him. He jumped up swiftly into his bending stance when he heard a familiar hearty laugh behind him. Iroh relaxed and turned to face the man behind him.

"Iroh." The large man boomed and smiled toothily, some wrinkles creasing the third eye on his forehead.

"Sao Ling." Iroh bowed. "It is good to see you again, my old friend. I was wondering if I'd be seeing you on my journey." He smiled widely as he stood up straight. "I take it you were sent to bust me out of prison?"

Sao Ling nodded and glanced around hid friend's campsite and noticed the three girls, who were now awake staring at him, unsure of what to do. Eventually they stood up and cast hesitant looks at Iroh, but he was too busy grinning broadly at his old acquaintance to notice.

"Come, sit by the fire. We can all walk together in the morning." He offered and sat back down, motioning for Sao Ling join him. The leaves rustled in what Iroh assumed was a large gust of wind so he paid no mind. If it were anyone else sitting beside him, he would be asking questions and chatting nonstop, but Sao was not one to talk, so they sat in comfortable silence.

Lai, Ying and Suki continued standing and watched the two men curiously. The stranger was tall, large and bald and could easily take them all out with a swipe of his muscular arm. Thankfully, he was friends with Iroh, because none of the girls had any energy to spare fighting him.

"Ow!" A yelp erupted from the forest around them. Iroh prepared to stand once again, but a large hand on his shoulder pulled him back down.

"Followed." He said simply and unfazed. Iroh glanced at his friend. He trusted him with his life, but if he was followed, then shouldn't they deal with these people? He was about to say something about it when two people burst into the little clearing they were camped in. He recognized them immediately, and apparently he wasn't the only one.

"Sokka?" Suki asked in disbelief.

* * *

**Whoa! Did not see that coming, eh? Finally, I'm getting to the good stuff. Anyway, next chapter will once again follow these guys (filled with Tokka aangst!) and probably after that we'll go back to Katara, Zuko, Aang and Teo.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**_Emily_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buh buh da da! Chapter 11! I love how this one turned out. It pretty much wrote itself so I'm pretty freaking happy right now. xD**

**I felt pretty bad for Toph writing this chapter, but I've decided this fic will be one-sided(ish) Tokka (there will be moments). But do not fear! There will be a sequel! Seeing as I plan to end this after Souzin's Comet decides to show it's little face (around 25 chapters? Maybe more?) And Toph'll be older so it will be easier to write them as a couple. **

**Anyway, this is the last we'll see of these guys for awhile, so enjoy!**

* * *

Suki's mind and heart raced at the sight of the familiar face that stumbled out of the trees ungracefully. She could feel her palms getting sweaty and the tears burn behind her eyes as he looked up and his gaze fell on her. It took him a minute to register that she was right there, standing only a few feet in front of him and when he did, his eyes softened.

"Suki…" He said under his breath and his feet started to carry him towards the warrior. Finally, he stood in front of her and placed a trembling hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and brought her own hands over top, to make sure he was real.

Suki opened her eyes. "You're really here…"She muttered and collapsed into his arms. The tears fell freely as she clung to him for dear life.

"I'm sorry." Sokka whispered in her ear. "I should have…I wasn't…I'm just sorry." He cradled her in his arms.

A few feet away Toph felt her heart stop. An internal pain wracked through her body and she blinked. There were tears in her eyes, tears that aren't supposed to be there, that _shouldn't_ be there. Her reaction was startling. She didn't want to act this way, but her body took over. Her breath was becoming shallow and the tears slid down her young face, unable to be held back any longer. She knew how Sokka felt about Suki; she knew he was in love with her. But it didn't hurt any less. Toph desperately wanted to look away from the scene in front of her, to close her eyes. But she couldn't.

"It is good to see you again, young earthbender." Iroh bowed in greeting from beside her and she jumped at his presence. She had been trying to block out her senses but the older man's voice brought her back.

"Hey, Iroh." She stammered quickly and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes with the heel of her palm. "Good to see you again too." She sniffed and turned her "gaze" to the large man sitting with his back to them by the fire, paying no mind to the scenes around him.

When the other two of their traveling companions realized that the group they'd stumbled upon was friendly, they cautiously stepped out of the cover of the trees. Toph welcomed the distraction.

"Iroh, these are our friends. This is Haru and…" She tilted her head towards The Duke and he nodded. "…and Huo Jin." She introduced them and Iroh bowed to each of them in turn.

"Where are the others?" He asked Toph pleasantly.

"They flew on Appa." Toph hesitated, but she trusted Iroh, so kept talking. "We're going to the Western Air Temple."

Iroh's eyes widened slightly, but covered it up quickly. The movement didn't however escape Toph's vision and she continued to watch him suspiciously.

"Any particular reason?" He asked casually, feigning disinterest.

"We figured it would be empty, and we need a safe place to stay." She replied coolly. Iroh nodded, aware that he was being watched. A suspicious silence filled the air between them, until a thought occurred to Iroh. It was a long shot, but there was a _slight_ chance…

"On the Day of Black Sun…" He started but his voice faded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he had to know. "My nephew?" He questioned weakly.

Toph was caught off guard by this but quickly regained her composure. "He's with us." She admitted and Iroh let out a significant sigh of relief he did not know he was holding in.

"Good." He smiled tiredly and noticed the child, Huo Jin, was yawning. "You must all be very tired. Come, sit by the fire and rest." He offered and Toph hesitantly took a step towards the fire. She stopped abruptly.

"I think I'll stay over here…" She muttered. " I try to stay away from the people who try to kill me." She reasoned when she felt Iroh's confused gaze fall on her.

"Someone hired Sao to kill you?" He asked shocked and Toph nodded. Iroh furrowed his brows in concentration.

"You are safe with me. I do not believe Sao Ling will attack you or your friends tonight." Iroh said carefully and walked back over to the fire. Later when the others were asleep, he was going to have to confront his friend.

Huo Jin immediately rushed over to the fire and curled up into ball, his head resting comfortably on his arm. Iroh chuckled and he and Haru followed the young boy and found a place to sit. The two other Kyoshi Warriors quickly joined them and soon the night sky was filled with laughter at humorous anecdotes and soft snores from the few who fell asleep.

But Toph didn't join in. She found a spot at the outskirts of the fire and lay down miserably. She could feel Sokka and Suki's hearts beating together evenly; both had fallen asleep in each other's arms in the darkness away from the fire, just like Toph. She bit her lip. She wasn't that girl. That girl who cried over the boy who chose someone else. But who was she kidding? Why _would _he choose her? She was just a kid. A dirty, annoying, little kid who hated the world. There was nothing remotely attractive about her.

The flames of the fire dimmed as everyone drifted off to sleep, but Iroh stayed alert. He was sitting up straight and gazing into the cooling cinders as he counted the snores, and listened to the breathing of his companions. Most of them were asleep; only the earthbender with the mustache and Sao Ling who rarely slept a full night in his life. When he finally heard the even breathes of the boy, he spoke. "Sao Ling." He said gruffly and the large man beside him didn't stir, but Iroh knew he was listening. And Sao Ling knew what he was going to ask. "Who sent you to kill the Avatar before you were to find me?" Iroh questioned resentfully. He'd sacrificed too much for all his efforts to be destroyed now.

Sao Ling shook his head slowly. "Not…now." His voice sounded full of…regret? Iroh had never heard his friends voice sound this way. They'd always been straightforward with each other; the thought of lying had never crossing their minds. Until now. Iroh knew Sao was hiding something. He was curious, but he also knew Sao was the most honorable man out there despite his chosen profession. He wouldn't hide something from him unless it was important. He finally lay down amongst the others and tried to join them in their slumber. But his curiosity would not diminish. Against his better judgment, he decided he would find out what had driven Sao Ling to lie to him for the first time.

* * *

**Sigh. Poor Toph. And kind of Suki too. But mostly Toph, 'cause I like her better and she should have Sokka.**

**I'm thinking about doing a one(ish)-shot about Huo Jin, just kind of his background story. I've just recently felt the urge to do it. Not sure why, but tell me if it's a stupid idea 'kay?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**_Emily_**


	12. Chapter 12Part One

**Hi. Emily here. HA! I cracked up during that part. Zuko's such a spaz! For those of you who don't have a clue what I'm talking about, watch Episode 12, The Western Air Temple. V. funny. I was beyond happy when it aired in Canada and nowhere else. I definetly was not expected that. Sure made my Christmas! Lol!**

**Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates recently. For one I had a bit of writer's block (I knew what I wanted to happen, I just didn't know how) and two, I was grounded for awhile there. Oops! Lol. But I'm back and life as we knew it can continue. **

**And finally we're back with Katara, Aang, Zuko and Teo! This is right after the others left, like 3-ish days before. I think. I don't remember that well lol. **

**This Chapter is split into two Parts, and this is only Part One. Part Two will be out after Christmas. Kay, so enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as her brother left, Katara pushed Zuko forcefully. "What were you thinking fighting like that?"

Zuko furrowed his brows as he regained his balance. "He was asking for it." He replied bitterly.

"He was asking for it? _He _was asking for it? _You're _the one who just decided to show after trying to kill us on more than one occasion. _You're _the one who automatically expects us to accept you after all of that. _You're _the one who started the fight!" Katara screamed at him.

"I did not! Your stupid brother was pushing his boundaries. You _saw _him going through my stuff! You did nothing to stop him! That's my private stuff and he had no right! He could have at least had the courtesy to be careful with my things, but no! He had to go breaking it all!" Zuko accused.

"It was one lousy teacup! And if you didn't want it broken, you shouldn't have brought it on this kind of journey! _What were you thinking! _Anyway, this isn't about what Sokka did! This is about what _you _did!"

"_I didn't do anything!_ He was the one who wanted to fight! I just gave him what he wanted!"

"Well you shouldn't have! You claim to want to help, but you're nothing but a hindrance! You've only caused problems since the beginning!"

"Of course I caused problems in the beginning, that's what I was _trying _to do!"

"Well you sure succeeded, you arrogant little jerk!"

"I wasn't done. You interrupted." He pursed his lips and glared at the water tribe girl, whose face turning a variety of shades of purple. He continued, "But I've changed! I'm trying to help now!"

"Well you're doing a great job of that!" She rolled her eyes dramatically.

And it went on and on. Aang knew better than to try and stop Katara's verbal assault at the risk of her turning on him so he let them be. Teo was unsure of what to do but quickly decided to seek refuge within the rock tents and Aang joined him shortly after. The two had a very casual conversation about the various gliders Teo's father had built and tried to ignore the high pitched, shrill yelling from outside.

By the time Katara had finally gotten tired of shouting, Teo and Aang were already fast asleep inside. She joined them and wouldn't let Zuko in the tent so he was stuck outside with Appa for the night. And unfortunately for him, it had started raining. Heavily.

Needless to say, he still hasn't forgiven her a day and a half later. Teo and Aang just tried to ignore the whole thing, neither having the patience or energy to deal with either of them. So they continued to glare, mumble, groan and many other noises to show their discontent with one another short of actually using words.

Finally, after days of searching, Aang landed Appa on a long stretch of land on a cliff and announced that they were there. Three of the four companions climbed off of their bison onto the hard ground beneath them.

"I don't see it." Teo declared skeptically and searched the surrounding landscape for the familiar setting of the temple sitting atop a mountain.

"Of course you don't. It's underneath us." Zuko scoffed and pulled a rope out of his bag. He secured it against a nearby rock and began to descend into the crevice.

Katara furrowed her brow and glanced hesitantly at Aang, but he'd already clambered back onto Appa and was waiting for her to do so as well. The bison took off quickly and flew down the crevice. Zuko was still sliding down his rope and Aang pulled Appa beside him.

"How did you know?" He asked the older boy curiously.

"I've been here before." He answered shortly and in a tone that told the others not to question him further. They both landed gracefully on the landing and everyone was able to take in this extraordinary sight. Teo and Katara gazed in wonder at the marvel that lay before them. There were buildings that seem to be upside down lining underneath the crevice ledge.

"This is…amazing…" Katara breathed in awe and Teo's mouth started gaping like a fish as he tried to add to that.

"It's pretty cool, isn't it?" Aang grinned happily. Other than his home in the Southern Air Temple, this temple was his favourite. Not only because it was just so different from the others, but he'd made his first friend outside his own temple here. He couldn't remember meeting her very well since he'd been too young, but they'd become fast friends and kept in touch for the rest of their, well, until Aang disappeared. He felt his heart ache in his chest as he thought about her, her fate and the fate of his people. He tried to brush it off and just be happy to be back, but it didn't seem to work.

"Do you want to set up camp, Aang?" Katara asked tenderly as she saw the familiar look of gloom setting into his face.

He nodded and mutely began to unpack the few belongings they had, and in no time, they were sitting idly in a courtyard with a large fountain. Zuko was, understandably, quite nervous to be near such a source of water. He kept his guard up.

Eventually Zuko felt the familiar pressure on his bladder and shifted uncomfortably. He finally came to the decision of going to relieve himself. "Where do you think you're going?" Katara snapped as soon as moved.

"Nature calls." He replied bitterly and shrugged.

"Oh I don't think so. You're not going anywhere. You're not leaving my sight." She growled. As her companions were three maturing boys, there were many, many things that they could've said to that, but refrained. They valued their lives.

"Fine." Zuko grumbled back but continued standing, trying to not look at the water in the fountain. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt Katara's unrelenting, angry gaze on him. "Look, I…" Katara raised her eyebrows threateningly and Zuko faded his sentence.

"Katara?" Aang's scared, tiny, high-pitched voice asked "Don't you think that's bit harsh?" The glare turned to him and he immediately regretted his decision to speak up. He shot Zuko an annoyed look, but also tried to say through his eyes that he should run now, he might not get another chance. Zuko got the message and bolted to a private spot.

"Katara, he had to pee." He said meekly and Katara pursed her lips.

"Hmph." Katara crossed her arms across her chest. She knew she was being a little irrational, but he'd been asking for it! The insolent Fire Nation brat deserved every single word she'd yelled.

"C'mon, Katara, don't you think you're being a little, well…unreasonable?" Ignoring Aang trying to reason with her, Katara walked over to the fountain and stared into the water. As crazy as it sounds, just looking at the water calms her down. After a few moments of tense silence, Katara sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'll apologize once Zuko gets back." Katara admitted reluctantly and both Teo and Aang let out a huge sigh of relief. Aang opened his mouth to applaud her decision, but another voice spoke.

"Avatar Aang! We'd hoped you'd come." An urgent shaky voice came from the shadows, and its owner followed. A long, gawky…almost man wrung his hands as the benders took their stances and looked him over.

The boy couldn't have been much older than Zuko. He had an anxious, boyish face, and round pleading eyes.

"Who are you?" Aang called out firmly, never taking his eyes off of him.

"I am - " His voice cracked shrilly. "My name is Lee." He managed out. "I was told to come get you and your friends."

"Told?" Katara questioned. He nodded profusely. "By who?"

"I'm not supposed to say. She told me just to come and bring you back." His voice quaked as he noticed their faces harden.

"So Azula sent you." Aang was sure this stranger almost fainted under his fierce stare.

"S-she didn't!" He cried out in protest. "If she had, don't you think she would have sent Fire Nation Soldiers? Or at least a bender?" He supplied shamefully.

"So you're not Fire Nation?" Teo spoke up.

"Yes and no. It's a long story. Just please come with me. You can search me if you want; I have nothing that even resembles a weapon. You just have to come." He begged and Aang watched him carefully. They could really use Toph right now.

Teo and Katara both looked to Aang for his decision. Slowly, he nodded his head and the stranger almost collapsed in relief.

"Oh thank you! Please follow me!" He said excitedly and scurried off in the opposite direction, beckoning them to follow. They had to walk quickly to keep up with his long legs as he led them to the other side of the temple. Eventually they came to what seemed to be houses that were, in fact, inhabited. Through the windows they could see people preparing food in their kitchens, playing Pai Sho or just sitting around and talking. Lee didn't seem bothered by this so they kept walking. Aang was in shock. When he came to the Western Air Temple, he had expected to find it empty, deserted and rotting. Instead, there were actually people living there! He'd even seen a few children running around.

"Through here." Lee led them into one of the houses and knocked on one of the bedroom doors. It opened slowly and a worn, delicate face of a once radiant woman greeted them. She smiled softly when she saw it was Lee and opened the door widely, ushering them in.

"I was worried you wouldn't come." She said warmly to Aang, who was looking dumbstruck. "I'll be upfront with you. Most of us are from the Fire Nation, but we're on your side. We're planning an attack in three weeks time."

Aang furrowed his brows in confusion. "I don't understand." He confessed.

"Most of us here are…considered criminals in the Fire Nation. Few of us actually are." She added hastily when she saw the look on the Avatar's face. She continued, "We didn't believe all the usual propaganda that the Fire Nation was the best of the four elements, and were banished or left because of it." She explained and Aang slowly nodded.

"What kind of attack are you planning?" Katara questioned curiously.

"You are aware, that Souzin's Comet is arriving at the end of the summer?" They nodded. "And that, it brings Firebenders power?" They nodded again. "Well, since many of us here are Firebenders, we will gain strength from it as well as Fire Lord Ozai and his army."

"That's your plan? To fight fire with fire." Aang said skeptically.

The woman paused. "Yes and no. You see, the peak strength of the comet is at night. And, lucky for us there is a full moon." She said staring at Katara as realization dawned on her face.

"Okay, so we have a small army of Firebenders, and one Waterbender. With all due respect, I don't think that's enough." Aang thought out loud.

"Avatar Aang, the North Pole isn't far away. And you should know what's up there. I heard you caused a great stir there a few months ago." She paused dramatically. "Master Pakku sends his love." She smirked knowingly.

* * *

**Betcha didn't see that coming! Answers and Zuko will show up in Part Two. Oh, poor Zuko. Had to piddle and got left behind. He just can't catch a break, can he? **

**Anybody wanna venture a guess as to who the woman is? Oh, and I put no clues in, but anyone wanna guess who Lee's father is? It will make sense when you find out. xD **

**Once again, the answers are in Part Two. Parti Deux. Yeah, those are the only languages I know. Lol. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**_Emily_**


	13. Chapter 12Part 2 Or Chapter 13,Whatever

**Hey there! Here's another update from moi! Once again we follow Aang, Teo, Katara and Zuko for a time. But don't worry, the others will show their faces again in due time. So I've finally gotten some things out that I've been planning since the beginning, and it's such a relief. But there's still a lot more that needs to happen.**

**On that note, I think there will be around 20 Chapters, give or take a few, in this fic. But fear not! For there will be a sequel! With some _real _Tokka. Not like, the pining we've seen so far. Buhahahah! Now I'm all excited lol. Alright so here's Chapter 13, or Chapter 12 Part 2 if you're superstitious (kind of like me, but it was pretty coincidental that Chapter 12 is two parts...Interesting.) Well either way, enjoy. And review. Enjoy and Review. Yeah. **

**Oh! I almost forgot. I wrote a companion fic with my version of The Duke's past from the time he was born until he meets the Gaang in Season/Book 1. It's called The Duke Huo Jin, though I meant to have a semicolon in there but took it away. I was at a loss for a title. Anyway, read it if you want, and read it if you don't want. So read it and review it. Because its all lonesome with like 4 reviews. SUPPORT THE DUKE!**

* * *

"You know Pakku?" Aang asked surprised and the woman nodded.

"That's brilliant!" Katara exclaimed astonished. "Using the power from the full moon, the Waterbender's will be strong enough to have a fighting chance against the Fire Nation soldiers!"

The woman laughed heartily. "I like to think it's a pretty good plan." She turned to Aang. "As was yours. But not all plans are without flaw." She gently reminded them that things can, and will, go wrong in even the most well thought out plans.

Turning her back to them, she poured some hot tea into an elegantly decorated cup. "Would you like some tea?" Her three guests turned it down politely, but she just shrugged and took a delicate sip from her cup. "I'll have Lee show you to your temporary house. Feel free to wander, but try not to mention our battle plans out in the open. Like I said, most of us aren't criminals but there are a few who would be happy to sell this information to Ozai. That's why the people who live here will not be told until we have to leave so they will have no opportunity to do so."

Suddenly, the door burst open and a man stepped in trying to catch his breath. The woman was startled but quickly regained her composure and nodded to the man to speak.

"We found another one at the fountain. He's says he's with the Avatar." He announced to the room.

"Take him to the rooms as well. These three can catch him up." She suggested.

"But Ursa," the man said softly, "It's Prince Zuko."

The teacup shattered as it hit the floor.

"W-what?" She stuttered out, her previous collected demeanor forgotten.

"Prince Zuko is here." The man in the doorway repeated hesitantly.

"Prince Zuko…is…here." She repeated slowly to herself. "Send him in. Lee, take the others to their rooms." She said sharply and Lee quickly ushered a confused Katara, Aang and Teo out of the room then the house.

"I wonder what that's about." Aang thought out loud as they were led into another small house. There was a dingy kitchen area with a flimsy table and a ragged rug spread out on the floor.

"Home sweet home?" Teo said hesitantly.

"Honestly, this is one of the better of the homes." Lee spoke up. "There are more that are in lots worse condition. But what else would you expect after 80 years of abandonment."

"These houses weren't abandoned." Aang told him coolly and Lee's eyes widened at an alarming rate.

"No! No! That's not what I meant!" He protested profusely. Aang just nodded and their escort quickly made up a lame excuse to leave.

"Aang?" Teo asked tentatively. "I thought monks only had rooms, not houses like at the Northern Temple." He said and glanced out the window at the other buildings.

"The monks just had their rooms, the actual Airbending _people_ lived at the Eastern and Western Temples." He explained and his companion nodded. He continued to look around their temporary home and suddenly realized there was something or some_one _missing.

* * *

Katara slipped away from the group right before they'd entered the house. Something was up. Why did this woman, who they knew nothing about, react like that when she heard Zuko was here? Katara quietly slunk in the shadows of the buildings made by the setting sun back to Ursa's room.

She heard voices coming down the street just as she reached the house and quickly hid in the bushes under the open window for cover. She saw a discontent Zuko being led by the same man from earlier. Katara held her breath as they passed her and entered the house. She sighed in relief when they didn't notice her.

Through the window, she heard the man announce Zuko and close the door. Then, there was silence.

Finally, after 5 minutes of nothing, Ursa finally spoke up. Her voice was cracked and Katara could tell she was close to tears. "Oh Zuko…your…your eye…what happened?"

"I spoke out in one of Father's war meetings." Zuko replied, emotion creeping into his voice, though he was desperately trying to keep it out. There was a soft gasp from Ursa.

"He's a monster." She growled furiously.

"I know." Zuko snapped back, his voice hardened. "I confronted him during the eclipse. He-he told me what happened." Zuko added quietly, and Katara had to strain her ears to hear.

"Please forgive me Zuko, but I did what had to. I couldn't let him kill my son." Ursa pleaded and there was a shuffle in the room. It was Katara's turn to gasp. She'd just assumed Zuko's mother had died after what he told her in the cave. She suddenly felt guilty for eavesdropping on such a personal confrontation and Katara quickly made to leave. She rushed back to where she, Teo and Aang were staying and opened the door quietly. Aang was pacing the length of the room and Teo rolled beside him in his chair.

"Katara!" Teo cried and Aang looked up and furrowed his brows at her.

"Where were you?" He tried to ask harshly but concern crept into his voice.

"I was-" She was about to tell them about Zuko and his mother, but she wasn't supposed to know. So she quickly made something up. "I was getting some more water." She motioned to her, thankfully, full pouch and her two companions seemed to believe what she'd said.

* * *

A few hours later when it was fully dark, Zuko came into the house and greeted them tiredly. Teo was dozing quietly in his chair and Aang sat against the far wall, only nodded in acknowledgment. Katara sat beside him and stared at Zuko, trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

"Katara?" His voice brought her back to her senses. "I need to speak with you." It wasn't so much a demand as a mere suggestion and Katara was taken aback.

"O-okay." She agreed hesitantly and Zuko led her outside the door.

"You were filled in about the plans regarding the night of the comet?" He questioned awkwardly.

"Of course." Katara nodded. A tense silence filled the air between them and Zuko broke it crudely.

"You have to bloodbend." He told her bluntly.

"What? Why do-How? How do you know?" She demanded angrily.

"I heard you and the Avatar talking about it back when I just joined you." He explained defiantly.

"Why would I have to?" She retorted.

"You'll be powerful. And with bloodbending, you'll be virtually unstoppable." He paused. "Do you remember my sister's friend, Ty Lee?" Katara nodded furiously. "She can block peoples chi. That's where you come in. You have to control her, make her paralyze the Fire Nation soldiers. Give us the advantage."

Katara frowned. He was right, it would be the perfect strategy and if it had been anyone else with the ability, she would try to convince them to do so. But it wasn't someone else. It was her.

"You don't have to." Zuko cut off her thoughts. "But it would help."

"I-I'll think about it." Katara muttered and another awkward silence surrounded them.

"Um, alright. Good. You think about it then." Zuko attempted desperately to fill the silence. "I'm going to go in now." He mumbled before she could say anything and took off into the house leaving Katara alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Well that was fun. Kudos to those of you who guessed Ursa considering it was painfully obvious. If you didn't get then, well I'm not sure what I would have done. Lol. Anyway about the whole Lee thing, his poppy is like the complete opposite of him. Think of that as a clue. Or a hint. Either one. Your choice.**

**So I hope you enjoyed, and please read The Duke Huo Jin if you have the time. And review. I luvums reviews. XD**

**Don't forget to review this one too!**

**_Emily_**


	14. Chapter 14 Azula Alone

**Well, here ya go. It's shorter than the usual, but much _much _more...WOW. I don't mean "Wow, that's totally amazing" (though I like to think it is) but more of a "Wow!" kind of wow. If that makes any sense. If it doesn't, well, it will by the end of Chapter fourteen, I promise. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write and post, but I had all the holiday family crap to do and frankly, I was feeling pretty darn lazy. **

**Anyhoo, I've been planning this from the early stages of this fic, and I am very pleased that it's finally out in the open. Enjoy!**

* * *

Back inside, Teo had starting snoring softly, his head rolled awkwardly on his shoulder and Aang glared suspiciously at the door that Katara and Zuko had just gone through. What could he be talking to her about that he couldn't say in front of him? Actually, Aang didn't think he wanted to know though he continued pace the length of the room frantically. Finally, a grim Zuko came back in and walked straight into one of the bedrooms without at word. Aang glared at his back fiercely.

Katara sat outside the house, pondering the difficult decision Zuko had left with her. It would go against everything she believed in. To actually take over someone's body, leaving them completely helpless is the very last resort as far as she was concerned.

But this _would _be a last resort. They were running out of time, and ideas, to defeat the Fire Lord, and if this were what it would take, well…she wouldn't be able to do it, Katara concluded miserably. There was no way she could do that to another human being cursed Hamma for making her learn this vile technique.

Katara shook her head and stood up slowly. She went back into the house, frowning and met Aang's confused gaze. She ignored it, bade him and Teo goodnight, though he was already fast asleep, and stumbled into the closest bedroom deep in thought.

Aang grimaced and stalked off into the remaining bedroom, leaving Teo snoring comfortably in his chair.

* * *

Firelord Ozai stood up swiftly from his throne and took long, flowing steps out the door. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he heard his soldiers following behind him, their armor rattling loudly with each step.

His lips twitched upwards when he finally reached the ornate door to his bedroom and he motioned for the guards to leave him to his sleep. Ozai slammed the door forcefully behind him. He'd had a long day. Between preparing for the comet and waiting for the Avatar to show up, people had been harassing him all day long. He had to bring in soldiers from the front to protect him from a twelve year old kid! Ozai believed the Avatar could do no more damage than his ingrate son, but his advisors insisted. Either way, he had nothing to worry about. His room was in the very heart of the palace and no one could get near his door without any of the guards being alerted.

Ozai ground his teeth at the thought of his son. The nerve that traitor had! He was a coward, coming to him during the eclipse. At least if Zuko had killed him, he would have died knowing his son wasn't a complete failure. But he'd left. Going on and on about destiny or fate. Ozai knew it was a mistake in sending Iroh with him, but he couldn't have his brother snooping around here. He was always wooing and influencing the members of his court, serving them rare teas and playing Pai Sho. He was a useless old man trying to regain power in the palace. Pathetic. He lost the right to rule when he'd lost his poor excuse of a son.

Yawning, Ozai pulled on his delicate silk sleeping robes and climbed into his large and lonely bed. His eyelids drifted shut. He started when he though he'd heard his door slam, but when he'd opened his eyes he saw nothing. Shrugging suspiciously, he shut his eyes again though he kept alert. He heard nothing more.

Suddenly, he felt a hand clap around his neck. His eyes flew open but he could see no one in the room. His hands immediately began to claw and scratch at his neck, desperate to pull the hand off. He recognized the hand was not made of flesh, though he had trouble identifying what it was in the action. Ozai gasped for breath and pulled himself out of bed, trying to call for help. But no sound came out.

He tried again, but it was just a squeak. Black spots began to obstruct his vision and he took a frail step. His balance faltered and the Firelord found himself plummeting towards the decorated floor. He blacked out the second he hit the ground.

* * *

She knew it had to be done. Normally, when faced with a decision like this, she would not hesitate. But it was different this time. So, she hesitated. But she was just procrastinating. She knew what she would do. She just had to pretend to have a soul, feel guilt or remorse. Giving the order was simple. Easy. Now she just had to wait. Azula paced her room anxiously, loosing her cool demeanor in anticipation.

It didn't take long. She heard the swift motion of her door swing open then closed. Composing herself, Azula stopped pacing, and faced her doorway regally. A Dai Li agent stood rigidly in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, questioning him, and he nodded shakily.

Azula dismissed him quickly. She frowned. An unfamiliar feeling came over her. The pressure began to build behind her eyes and tears started to form. She shook her head. This wasn't like her. She doesn't feel guilty, remorse or sadness. Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, does not _feel _at all.

But this was different. It wasn't like all the other times she'd ordered someone to be killed, or tortured. To her surprise, a sob broke through her lips loudly. Her hand flew to cover her mouth, but to surprise herself further, wet tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Azula sat down on her bed trembling. Her body shook with her sobs as she let herself break down. She had just ordered the only person who liked her, maybe even loved her if he was capable, to be brutally murdered. It was her fault her father was dead.

Azula was truly alone.

* * *

**Wow right? I thought so. xD Betcha didn't see that coming!!**

**So don't forget to review, and keep on the lookout for Chapter 15!**

**_Emily_**


	15. Chapter 15Planning

**Bup du du da! Finally. I know I know. I should have updated sooner. But I'd been having trouble with this chapter, not to mention I went on vacation. To Hawaii. It was very nice. Anyway, not an excuse! But yesterday I was inspired by the many previews and good? news from NYCC. I got very excited and decided to write again! I'm really _really _sorry I havn't updated recently. I hope this chapter is satisfactory, it sure took me awhile and caused much difficulty to write. Hopefully the next one will be better. And oh! I forgot to mention. I changed my pename to Miss Milly, I like it a bit better. Alright, on with the show, its been delayed long enough!**

* * *

Muffled footsteps crept through the halls, the darkness concealing their owner. Softly, she tapped on the door and pushed it open, praying it wouldn't creak. She slipped inside and edged towards the low bed.

"Zuko." She whispered in a hushed voice. When he didn't stir, she tried again. "Zuko!" She said in a harsh whisper. He didn't move. Katara rolled her eyes and opened her water pouch, thankful she had brought it along. She coaxed the water out with the pull of her fingertips and formed it into a sphere. Slowly moving it towards the bed, Katara positioned it carefully. Then, she let go. The water splashed over Zuko's head.

He woke up sputtering, and Katara found it hard to contain a chuckle. "Wha-" Zuko managed to say in is sleepy state.

"Zuko, I…" Katara paused, "I'll do it. If this is what it takes to finally end the war, I'll do it." She said determined. Zuko sat up in bed slowly, still trying to understand what she was saying. He rubbed his eyes. She'll do what? What war? With a yawn, his memory and senses returned to him and he finally realized what she meant. He opened his mouth to thank her, but she was gone.

Zuko lay back down in his bed and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Later on, Katara was in the kitchen area making breakfast. Lee had come by earlier with some food for them and told her that Ursa would like to see all four of them as soon as they were finished. Stirring the porridge that he'd brought, Katara was still wondering if she'd done the right thing. She sighed. What's done is done; she already told Zuko she'd do it. Bloodbend. The thought of it sent shivers down her spine. Once breakfast was ready, Katara called for the boys. They all emerged from their rooms grumbling and protesting. Except for Zuko; his door remained shut.

Everyone had found their seats before Katara noticed he was missing and sighed as she realized she had to be the one to wake him. She approached Zuko's door, unsure. Finally she decided to knock. "Zuko?" Katara called hesitantly, expecting him to be in just a deep a sleep as the earlier. She opened the door tentatively and peered inside. To her surprise, she found him pouring over maps and parchment scattered all over the floor. "Uh, Zuko? I made some breakfast, if you want any…Zuko?" Katara asked puzzled when he didn't acknowledge she was there.

"Hm?" He looked up, surprised to see her there.

"What are you doing?" She demanded sharply, a little bitter he didn't notice she'd been talking.

"I'm uh, planning. You know, for the attack." His gaze quickly returned to a map of the palace.

"Well breakfast is ready." Katara snapped. "And once we're done, your…Ursa," She quickly substituted, remembering she wasn't supposed to know she was his mother, "asked us to meet her."

Zuko nodded mutely. Katara pursed her lips and slammed the door as she returned to the kitchen, but continued to glare at Zuko's door. She clenched her teeth harder with every second he didn't show up. How dare he! He asks her to do something morally and ethically wrong, and doesn't even thank her for it! She understood that maybe he was tired when he woke up; she was too. But he had more than enough time to this morning, and he said nothing. Then he won't even come out to eat the breakfast she'd made.

But the worst thing was that she didn't know why this was getting to her so much. If it were anyone else, she would scold them then just brush it off. But everything was…different with Zuko. Everything the insolent boy did, wrong or otherwise, infuriated her. He was planning for the attack and she was ready to tear him limb from limb. It was the mere fact that he was trying to be good, helping to defeat his father. After months of it being them he'd been targeting, Katara found it hard to believe he just switched sides.

But on another level, she knew he was good. Their conversation in Ba Sing Se had stuck with her. She was hurt when he didn't fight for what he believed in, she was hurt he didn't choose the right side, she was hurt he didn't choose_ her_. After they'd talked, Katara looked at him in a whole new light. A good light. And though she would never admit it to another living soul, she'd actually considered him…worthy. Of her trust, of her respect, of…her. Right up until he'd betrayed them and his uncle, almost resulting in Aang's death. Katara doubted she could ever forgive him. But still, he intrigued her.

* * *

Katara sat with pursed lips at the table that had been set up for their meeting with Ursa, who was glancing between the four teenagers with an eyebrow raised. Zuko sat uncomfortably in front of his mother, though he was completely unfazed by Katara's mood. A few more ragged, but important looking men and women sat stoically around the small table. Finally, Ursa broke the silence.

"I wanted to explain in more detail about our…plans, for when the arrival of Souzin's comet." She paused, glancing across the table making sure she had everyone's attention. "We'll be sending our soldiers in a few weeks." Ursa smiled and prepared to continue.

"But how will we get all of them there without being noticed? Fire Lord Ozai will have the palace watched around the clock." Aang piped, an expression of puzzlement riddled his features.

Ursa's eyes flashed at Ozai's name, but quickly camouflaged it with a knowing smirk. "I'm not sure if you've heard, Avatar Aang, about the river that flows right into the heart of the palace?" Aang nodded eagerly.

"But," Teo interjected, "wouldn't it be watched too? If it really does go straight into the palace, he'd have soldiers there, right?"

Ursa nodded. "There will be a few, but Ozai doesn't know that _you_," She motioned to Aang, "know about it. We can get in fairly easily if we send a few ahead to take care of the guards." She explained casually while gesturing elegantly with her hands.

"But it will take a while to get there, especially on foot. There's no way we won't be noticed." Aang protested meekly.

"We'll disguise ourselves." Declared Zuko, who had finally spoken up.

"As what?" Katara challenged moodily, and continued to glare.

Zuko shrugged. "Carnival, musicians, nomads. The possibilities are endless." Katara was disgusted by his ease but could find no reasonable response so she slumped in her chair and furrowed her brows further.

Ursa nodded and smiled softly at her son. "We'll have to split up into about four different groups to make our stories believable. We have too many…soldiers to travel in one." She paused. "Now, we have to discuss what we will do once we invade the castle. We had a few ideas-"

Zuko stood up, motioning her to stop. He pulled out a pile of parchment and began to unroll them. "I've had a few ideas of my own."

**Hmm...I wonder what Zuko is planning. Well, I don't but _you _(hopefully) do. So please review even if it is to tell me I'm unreliable scum who doesn't update!**

**Emily**

* * *


End file.
